


Un poco de miel no basta

by quiahuitl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First work on this website, Look at mi complejo de Nostradamus, M/M, Silencios incómodos, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiahuitl/pseuds/quiahuitl
Summary: La hora del té conlleva algunas revelaciones,O;Harry y Severus toman el té.





	Un poco de miel no basta

**Author's Note:**

> Título y cita tomados de Té para tres de Soda Stereo. No son tres, pero es té, y el trasfondo es la guerra, que genera dolor y es el sentimiento con el que la canción fue escrita.

 

_[El](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mbBQPBGP1g) eclipse no fue parcial_  
_Y cegó nuestras miradas_

_  
_

* * *

 

Empezaría en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Sería a finales de diciembre y la estancia estaría inundada de hechizos de calefacción. Severus estaría leyendo sentado en una de las varias sillas de la mesa y Potter estaría sentado al otro lado, viendo tontamente las líneas en la madera de la mesa.

Seguirían de tal modo, en silencio hasta que Potter chasquearía con la lengua y sacaría la varita para conjurar té. Con una floritura aparecería un juego de china inmaculadamente grisáceo, con las tazas de cabeza y la tetera humeante. Potter preguntaría "¿té?" y procedería a voltear y a llenar las tazas (tres cuartos, tres cuartos) luego de un asentimiento de cabeza del Maestro de Pociones.

Severus observaría el procedimiento por el borde de su libro y estaría atascado en el mismo párrafo de la misma página. Notaría que los dedos de Potter están un poco más delgados que antes, la hendidura bajo sus pómulos más pronunciada. Mientras, Potter seguiría trabajando con cuidado, haciendo el té como sabe que a Severus le gusta (dos de miel, un poco de leche) y procedería con el suyo (tres de azúcar, nada más).

Severus sentiría un dolor ajeno en el pecho, un vacío extraño, sensación solamente propia de la desolada melancolía que pinta los pasillos de la vieja casa en la que se esconden. O tal vez no. Este es el principio del fin: se descubriría a sí mismo en el acto (viendo indiscriminadamente las manos huesudas de Potter trabajando los menjunjes con la cerámica y las patéticas cucharitas de metal), apartaría la mirada, sintiendo carmín florecer en su rostro.

Por la comisura del ojo vería a Potter poner una taza frente a Severus y la otra frente a sí. Levantaría la mirada. Potter observaría curioso. Los vapores del té alcanzarían su nariz (miel, leche, té negro). El resto de la vajilla, barrera entre ambos, silencio suspendido en el aire. En su ligera desnutrición, Potter luce extrañamente encantador. Sus labios siempre han sido tan encarnados.

_(Oh.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, bueno. ¿Qué decir? Primera vez que posteo algo acá. Esto lo encontre mientras depuraba archivos y, aunque lo escribí hace un milenio, en realidad no me dio tanto asco. El final original me pareció totalmente incomprensible en cuanto a descripción se refiere. Es que??? en serio??? No tenía sentido??? Sólo terminé cambiando eso, que me costó un chingo porque no sabía qué yo-del-pasado estaba pensando, y algunas otras cositas que estaban pobremente escritas. No quede muy feliz con el penúltimo párrafo, pero en sí me gusta cómo quedó en general. Y me encanta el último párrafo. Es Severus dándose cuenta de sus afectos por el chamaco. Que, por cierto, en este pequeño universo es mayor de edad.
> 
> El argumento es que, temprano en la guerra, Severus decide que es mejor salvar a Harry... Llevándoselo a un lugar confinado, por supuesto. Y ahí, uuuuh, romance.
> 
> POR CIERTO: a) soy consciente de lo cliché que suena y de que Grimmauld no es el mejor escondite por obvias razones, y b) habría sido más lógico que Harry llamara a Kreacher, lmao. Pero ya está así y, bueno, es ficción. [ c) Odio el summary, mátenme.]
> 
> Estoy en [ le Tumblr](https://quiahuitl.tumblr.com) por si alguien quiere gritar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa.
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
